


Clandestine

by moomoocentralfest



Series: Girl Crush Fest Round 1 (2018) [3]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Open Ending, moonsun, sneaky byul, tsundere yongsun, wheesa are cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoocentralfest/pseuds/moomoocentralfest
Summary: It started out as a game: Byul who thinks she could sneak a kiss without being kicked by her (very) pretty crush, and Yongsun who tries to calm her rapid heart beat every single time Byul kisses her. Yongsun is definitely not addicted to these secret kisses. Absolutely not.





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Clandestine  
> Rating: T   
> Prompt: Stolen kisses. As many as possible, preferably in places where they shouldn't.  
> Pairing(s): Moonsun

she was busy taking notes in the library when the, _ah,_ attack came. a pair of soft lips smiled against her right brow, just atop her favorite mole. she closed her eyes, reveling in it, when it dawned on her that she definitely _didn’t need any distraction_ in her final week, thank you very much. hoping that byul didn’t see her blushing cheeks, yongsun looked up and glare at the girl who grinned cheekily at her.

 

“busy, _unnie_?”

 

 “shut up.” she shifted slightly as byul plopped down on the chair next to her, unconsciously taking in the light flowery scent coming from the other girl. “and yes, i’m busy.”

 

byul merely smiled softly at her grumbles ( _oh, the cheeky thing!_ yongsun fumed despite the flutter inside her chest at the sight) and put her hands on yongsun’s tense shoulders. the older girl stifled a moan when byul started massaging her, slowly unwinding her tension. apparently, she wasn’t as successful as she thought because byul paused and snorted, but otherwise she never stopped her massage.

 

(yongsun decided that byul has a pair of magic hands, and wonder if she is also talented in—no, bad yongsun.  _don’t think of byul’s long, slender fingers—_ oh _god, NO._ yongsun was not, and never, a pervert!)

by the time byul left after two juniors looking for her to help them (and yongsun definitely did _not_ narrow her eyes at the two cute girls grinning at byul and one of the tramp—no, _juniors_ —latching herself on byul’s arm; she wasn’t byul’s girlfriend or anything! she’s just a helpless victim from byul’s secret kisses, that’s all!), she felt a lot better and ready to tackle the distasteful finals.

 

she would thank the girl next time.

 

-:::-

 

next time, as she found out, was three weeks later when she finally saw byul.  she’d discreetly asked around if byul was finally back from her training camp. byul, despite her severe shyness, was in several clubs on their university. this time she was in a week long camp with her dance club, along with one of the junior yongsun met in the library. yongsun herself never saw byul’s dancing, but _uh,_ rumors said that she’s good even if she’s rather fond of a certain style (which kinda stupid for yongsun; if she were a dancer, she would work to be a versatile dancer).

 

 yongsun shook herself off her thoughts and started walking again towards byul who was still oblivious to her presence, which was weird because byul had a ‘yongsun radar’ built in within her. when she was three steps away (not that she was counting or anything), byul turned around and shot her a pleased smile. yongsun ignored the warm feeling in her chest at the light in byul’s eyes and walked closer, gripping the bento box in her hands tighter.

 

“hello, _unnie,_ ” byul said warmly as she hugged the older girl. “miss me?” she asked the dazed girl, and darted her gaze at the bento yongsun was holding. “oh, is this for me?”

 

byul’s excited tone snapped yongsun back to reality. she hoped her hands weren’t shaking as she shoved the bento to a delighted byul, and said, “here. you—“ she trailed off at the expectant face before her, trying and failing to remember the little speech she’d practiced this morning so she wouldn’t come off as eager to finally meet the girl but also not hurting byul at the same time because of her callousness. she cleared her throat and mumbled, “it’s not much, but it’s edible.” pause. “for helping me with my final week.”

 

byul scrunched up her nose adorably as she giggled and pulled yongsun to sit down next to her. yongsun was just about to squeak when byul kissed her fingertips, exclaiming that “of course if yongsun _unnie_ made it, it will be delicious because you made this while thinking of me!” to which the flustered girl punched byul’s shoulder with her free hand as she stammered her denials.

 

later, when yongsun was safe in her tiny apartment, she brought her fingertips to her lips and grinned like a loon. she didn’t want to admit it, but she’d missed byul and her kisses.

 

(in the very, very deep part of her mind, yongsun also wondered if byul would ever kiss her on the lips someday. she hoped so.)

 

-:::-

 

if you asked yongsun a month ago if she would ever _consider_ moon byulyi to be a potential girlfriend, she would have said no. vehemently. there was a reason why kim yongsun wasn’t all hung up to the girl just like any other girls (and several boys) in the campus. of course, yongsun wasn’t blind that moon byulyi was pretty—she had eyes, after all—but she never did find byulyi charming at the slightest. her first impression of byulyi wasn’t the best. the first time they met, byulyi had assumed that she was her junior and talked rather comfortably with yongsun, which she found rude especially that byulyi didn’t even _know_ her.

 

only after a kind classmate of yongsun gently told the oblivious girl that yongsun was a year older than her that byul immediately apologized. she reasoned that, because of her youthful face, yongsun looked younger than she was. yongsun, flustered from the compliment (and the sight of a pretty face right before her), merely nodded curtly in response. byul grinned in relief. yongsun couldn’t help but smile back, noticing for the first time why she was the crush of many girls (even her peers!). byulyi looked positively adorable, like a small hamster with her nose scrunched up like that.

 

yongsun had thought that would be the last time she would see byulyi. they were in different circles, after all—yongsun was more studious, with friends who were similar to her; while byulyi was more active, joining several clubs in the campus, having friends seemingly _everywhere_...

 

oh how wrong she was.

 

unbeknownst to her, byulyi had discreetly asked about her, trying to find any similarity so she could struck up a conversation with the most gorgeous girl she’d ever met. she was so nervous, breaking a sweat every time imagining herself approaching the older girl on her own that her nosy juniors (and also her closest friends), wheein and hyejin, eventually took the matter in their hands and practically shoved byul to yongsun’s lap. literally.

 

the newly named devil’s spawns chortled and left the flustered duo.

 

 “ah, erm, sorry _unnie_ ,” byulyi stammered, heart beating so fast from falling face first to yongsun’s thighs. she scrambled to her feet and scratched the back of her neck, face red. “i’m really sorry.”

 

yongsun drew a deep breath and exhaled. “it’s fine.”

 

“uh—okay.” byulyi’s gaze then fell to yongsun’s fallen bento. byul groaned inwardly, but also pleased that she had an excuse to be around yongsun for a little longer. however, she was still intent to kill the evil duo later if this didn’t work out. she gave herself a mental kick in the ass and cleared her throat. “i—i’ll buy you lunch.” she quietly sighed in relief when her voice came out steady.

 

yongsun blinked, shooting a confused glance at byul first, then followed the girl’s gaze to her scattered lunch. she sighed. she still had some money in her wallet, of course, but she was planning to use it for dinner later.

 

“really, _unnie,_ let me make it up to you,” byulyi’s voice snapped her back to reality, and she turned to the anxious-looking byulyi. “it’s my fault that you can’t eat your lunch now.”

 

yongsun hesitated, then nodded when she looked into byul’s pleading face. she bit back a smile when byul gave her the same adorable grin. “okay, what do you want for lunch, _unnie_?” byulyi asked, noting with a growing smile as yongsun mentioned _kimbap_. “well, i was going to eat that too! can you save me a seat, _unnie_? i promise i’ll be quick, i know the canteen auntie very well!” she answered with an eager smile, then shot off to get their lunch.

 

yongsun, before she broke out into a wide grin, quickly turned to search for  empty seats. she had a feeling that she would fall to byulyi’s charm sooner than she’d expected, and yongsun didn’t know yet if it was something she really wanted.

 

but it would be nice to know what kind of a person moon byulyi was, she reasoned. besides, she had never once held a grudge towards someone before, and she wouldn’t start with byulyi either.

 

she bit back a smile. maybe they could be friends, she thought.

 

(when byulyi came back with their lunch _and_ strawberry milk for her, all thoughts of ‘could be friends’ had changed to ‘friends’ in yongsun’s mind. poor byulyi almost stumbled at the bright beam on yongsun’s face before she regained her balance with a faint blush on her cheeks.)

 

-:::-

 

ever since the canteen incident, yongsun and byulyi could be found together, eating and talking. they found out that they had so many similarities it was downright creepy! however, after only a week being her friend, byul had found an interesting fact about yongsun.

 

she was uncomfortable with physical affection.

 

byul had noticed that yongsun had a kind and warm heart despite her straightforward and sometimes no non-sense attitude. she shouldn’t have been surprised, really, but she _had,_ when byul—who was very generous in physical affection—hugged her in gratitude after helping byul to arrange a trip to jeju island with her little sisters.

 

yongsun had frozen up at the sudden warmth enveloping her from all sides. after a moment, she withdrew a little with a wide grin on her face, causing yongsun to suddenly melt at the sight. byul didn’t miss the way yongsun had reacted to her hug, and she resolved to make her friend used to her affectionate gesture. she would just do subtle, small things...maybe a little kiss here and there, so that yongsun aware byul was interested in her more as a friend.

 

with a soft sigh, she released the older girl and stepped back. yongsun still looked a little dazed, causing her to bit back a smug smirk. she tightened her sling bag over her shoulder and cleared her throat, snapping yongsun back to reality. “i have to go now,” she checked her watch. sure enough, she had a class in an hour. both of them had made use the free period (purely coincidence that they had the same free period) in the library to arrange the whole trip for the weekend. “i’ll text you later!” she bade yongsun with a grin, and jogged to the building after the latter nod with a small smile.

 

and so, for the next thirty-one days, byul started to be more affectionate to yongsun: brushing her arm when they talked, tucking a stray strand hair behind yongsun’s ear, playing with yongsun’s fingers until the girl smacked her for disturbing her, holding her back by the wrist when yongsun nearly stumbled from her own giddiness to reach canteen, reading the book the girl was reading by her shoulder with byul’s nose so close to yongsun’s cheek, and spontaneously hugging her whether from the front, the side, or behind. she really loved the back hug, because feeling yongsun hesitantly leaning against her chest then completely melting in her arms felt like heaven. 

 

she never forgot the kisses, however.

 

she had told herself not to kiss the obvious places that would undoubtedly made yongsun panic about the romantic meaning behind it, so she had avoided forehead, cheek, the back of yongsun’s hand, and of course any place that would result with her in hospital after yongsun hit her silly. she wanted to _woo,_ not to make herself look like a scumbag.

 

one day, byul nonchalantly dropped a kiss to yongsun’s hair when she arrived at their usual spot: the lone tree near the fountain. ignoring the shocked stare yongsun gave her, byul handed her a melon flavored bread and strawberry milk (yongsun’s favorite) and grinned inwardly when yongsun promptly forgot what she had wanted to say to byul to eat her bread.

 

she next kissed yongsun on the shoulder when the girl was exhausted, mentally and physically, after she returned from her home to check on her sick dog. she dragged her feet to byul’s place, not wanting to go back to her own place. she let herself in (byul gave her a key for some reason. she wasn’t sure if she was ready to know.) and leaned against the wall after closing the door. byul, after one look at yongsun, grabbed her and situated the weakly protesting girl on her lap, then started massaging her shoulders. yongsun sighed deeply, feeling the tension in her slowly ease up. with a gentle nudge from byul, yongsun began telling her friend about the current condition of her only pet. the vet had said that they’d do all they can to help jjing-jjing, but at her old age, it’d be more difficult. byul stopped her ministration on yongsun’s shoulder and wrapped the girl in a comforting embrace. yongsun leaned back against her front and sighed, squeezing byul’s hands on her stomach in gratitude. the silence was comforting, and yongsun started to nod off after such an exhausting day. she was barely awake when byul chuckled low, sending tingles to her belly, and kissed her shoulder lightly.

 

“sleep, _unnie_. i’ll wake you in time for dinner.”

 

she must have had made a sound to respond, because she could hear byul chuckling again. her subconscious thought before she fell into slumber completely was she wanted to hear that sound for the rest of her life.

 

after deeming that she wouldn’t get kick for kissing yongsun, byul decided that she had to level up the game. she dropped a kiss to yongsun’s knee when she was on yongsun’s lap (after whining about headache and needing a pillow to which yongsun rolled her eyes and tapped her thighs. byul definitely didn’t miss the blush on yongsun’s cheeks, which pleased her greatly.), another kiss on her brow (granted that it was an accident and byul barely avoided the forehead), a kiss on the tip of yongsun’s nose (which made her blinking her large eyes at byul in bewilderment), kiss her ring finger (not that yongsun noticed, she was preoccupied with talking to a _male_ classmate about a project over the phone),soft kiss on the temple when yongsun brought her a full meal because byul had been forgetting to eat after working on the assignment that had needed all her focus (byul wasn’t even aware she did it, but the feel of yongsun’s nose in the crook of her neck caused her to backtrack what she’d done. when she figured it out, she looked down on the girl in her arms, whose ears—the only visible feature—were red.). her kisses so far had been completely innocent, and byul treated them all as though it was a normal thing between friends so that yongsun wouldn’t panic...when in truth her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest every single time.

 

she loved it. she loved kissing and touching yongsun, every second of it. she also noticed the less apprehension from yongsun, and the more enthusiastic response from the _tsundere_ girl (which meant a blush and a glare).

 

she just hoped that it was enough to tell yongsun that she liked her very much.

 

-:::-

 

it was december, byulyi’s birth month. yongsun had been fretting about what she should do for byul’s birthday since day one...and it was mid-december already! in fact, she’d just realized that she needed to buy two presents: birthday _and_ christmas presents! byul had been a great constant presence in just a very short time, but in her mind it didn’t matter how long they’d known each other; they were like two peas in a pod. soulmates, even. they complimented each other so well that her sister, who knew about her ‘friendship’ with byul, began teasing her to bring her girlfriend home.

 

at the word ‘girlfriend’, yongsun blushed crimson. she wasn’t blind of byul’s affection towards her—her friends was jealous of how attentive and affectionate the younger girl was to yongsun. yongsun had denied that they were dating, and her friends had laughed at her.

 

_“don’t you see how she looks at you? she’s staring at you as if you were some goddess and treated you as one! i bet if she wasn’t afraid of your reaction, she would start giving you flowers every time you meet!”_ her friends had said. yongsun had merely flushed darker when they continued, _“imagine if she were your real girlfriend, she would be way more affectionate than she really is now. come on, yongsun, don’t be a daft and let the poor girl know that you like her too!”_

 

yongsun grabbed a pillow and squealed loudly in embarassment. yes, she was aware that byul had a crush on her. and yes, she liked byul very much. she had almost told byul that her kisses were exclusive for yongsun only, but immediately balked at her own audacity. however, she truly didn’t want byul to start giving kisses to anyone than her, and yongsun was dying to know how byul’s lips would feel against hers.

 

she blushed.

 

her phone chose to go off at that time. she jumped and grabbed it, smiling when she saw byul’s name.

 

as the sound of byul greeted her, yongsun smiled and closed her eyes.

 

for now, _this_ was enough.

 

the gentle touches and secret kisses were enough for _now. after,_ however, was an entirely different issue. she smiled. she had the perfect gifts for byul; she should’ve thought of it first. she refocused her attention to the oblivious girl on the other end of the line, talking excitedly about an amusement park she wanted to visit.

 

oh, byul wouldn’t know what hit her...or _kissed_ her, to be exact .

 

  _just you wait, moon byulyi. your dream will come true soon._

 

-:::-


End file.
